


Ultimo confine

by LilithNoorDaimon



Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016)
Genre: Bek is dying, Friendship, Gen, Horus is sweet, Sad Ending, Seth is defeated
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithNoorDaimon/pseuds/LilithNoorDaimon
Summary: La consapevolezza, ad un tratto, dilania la sua mente e un macigno opprime il suo cuore.Beck sta morendo.Non vedrà l’alba purpurea di un regno finalmente fedele alla legge di Maat.
Relationships: Bek x Horus (friendship), Bek/Zaya (Gods of Egypt 2016)
Kudos: 2





	Ultimo confine

– Di che cosa potrei essere il dio… Della stupidità… – sussurra Beck.  
I suoi occhi ambrati, lucidi d’emozione, cercano lo sguardo zaffirino di Horus. La morte aleggia su di lui, ne è consapevole.  
Ma non si è pentito di quello che ha fatto.  
L’Egitto, presto, tornerà a prosperare, accarezzato dal sole e nutrito dal limo fertile del Nilo.  
E il suo cuore debole si gonfia d’orgoglio.  
– Dell’impossibile… – sorride Horus. Quel ragazzo, oltre la sua maschera furba, occulta il cuore fermo di un eroe.  
Il suo esempio gli ha permesso di recuperare la fede, perduta ai tempi dell’assassinio di suo padre, compiuto da suo zio Seth.  
Nubi d’angoscia, ad un tratto, velano la limpidità delle iridi della divinità. Una gioia malinconica si trasfonde nel volto gentile di Beck.  
Perché la sua felicità ha in sé l’aspro gusto dell’amarezza?  
Il suo sguardo, discreto, scruta il ladro, indugia sul suo volto, d’un biancore livido, imperlato di sudore, come un fiore rorido di stille di rugiada, si posa sul suo petto, sollevato da respiri sempre più brevi e sibilanti.  
La consapevolezza, ad un tratto, dilania la sua mente e un macigno opprime il suo cuore.  
Beck sta morendo.  
Non vedrà l’alba purpurea di un regno finalmente fedele alla legge di Maat.  
Lo scontro contro Seth e le sue forze ha preteso il tributo della sua vita.  
A stento frena le lacrime, che tremano nei suoi occhi, poi, calmo, si inginocchia accanto a Beck e lo stringe tra le braccia.  
Le sue mani, leggere, si posano tra i suoi riccioluti capelli in una gentile carezza.  
Beck è sorpreso. Perché tanta dolcezza sprigionano i gesti di Horus?  
Alza la testa e i suoi occhi ambrati si specchiano nelle iridi ultramarine del dio del Sole.  
Un sospiro sgorga dalle labbra della divinità, dinanzi a quello sguardo interrogativo e confuso. Non è mai stato molto gentile con Beck, ma il tempo gli ha permesso di imparare a volergli bene.  
Quel ladro è riuscito a liberare la sua anima, indurita dal dolore e dal cinismo, e a farla scintillare nella sua autentica nobiltà, come una stella nell’oscura notte.  
Grazie a lui, ha conosciuto il significato di un’amicizia autentica, libera da compromessi.  
Si è affezionato a quel giovane tanto irriverente quanto ardito.  
Non vuole perderlo, ma sa che è inevitabile.  
La sua sorte è segnata.  
– Vorrei poterti curare, Beck… Ma anche i poteri di un dio hanno un limite. Posso solo stringerti tra le mie braccia e accompagnarti verso la fine… – si scusa Horus.  
Beck, con fatica, allunga la mano e gliela poggia sull’avambraccio.  
– Va bene così, Horus… Anzi, è bello che tu l’abbia pensato… – sussurra. Le esperienze hanno concesso alla natura autentica del dio del Sole di emergere, libera dalla prigione del dolore e dell’apatia.  
E’ tornato ad essere lo sfolgorante signore dei cieli, che accende d’oro il firmamento e riscalda la terra.  
Esita. Solo un desiderio arde sulle sue labbra, ma non riesce a domandare al suo amico un simile favore.  
La mano di Horus, lieve, sfiora la sua fronte.  
– Desideri stare con lei, nella tua ultima dimora. Ho compreso qual è il tuo ultimo desiderio. Lo prometto, sarai accontentato. – mormora, serio.  
Il ladro, con un cenno del capo, annuisce e la sua testa riccioluta, ormai priva di forza, si appoggia contro il roccioso torace di Horus. Finalmente, può cominciare il suo viaggio verso le Terre dei Morti.  
Horus si è impegnato a dare alle sue membra la giusta sepoltura, affinché la sua anima possa vivere oltre la distruzione del suo corpo.  
Gli occhi, ormai grevi del peso della morte, scompaiono, oltre il velo delle palpebre e la sua mano striscia ormai sul suo avambraccio.  
Le dita di Horus, rapide, si stringono attorno a quelle di Beck.  
– Grazie… E non perdere mai la direzione… – mormora, prima di spegnersi tra le braccia del dio del Sole.


End file.
